Star Light
by DarkLidyaNuvuola Del Cielo
Summary: Sepenggal kisah antara Yamamoto sang bintang Namimori yang dikagumi banyak orang dengan Gokudera, sang bintang Namimori, namun tak suka dekat dengan orang yang menurutnya menjengkelkan. Kisah ketika mereka pulang dari rumah salah satu sahabat baik mereka. Bagaimana kah kisah mereka? Dua bintang yang saling memiliki sinarnya masing – masing. My first fict for pair 8059! So, RnR? :D


_ **DISCLAIMER**_

_**KHR © Belongs To Amano Akira  
**__**Star Light **__**© Belongs**__** To Me**_

**.**

_**RATE  
T**_

**.**

_**PAIRING**__  
_**Yamamoto x Gokudera (8059)**

**.**

_**GENRE  
Humor and Romanc**__**e**_

**.**

_**Warning  
BL / BoyxBoy / YAOI , Anti-YAOI? Please Get OUT! **__**T**__**ypo(s**_**) berkeliaran, bahasa amburadul (bisa membuat anda katarak mendadak), **_**summary**_** gak nyambung, judul gak nyambung sama isinya, **_**GAJE**_** (sangat), **_**just **__**ONE**__**SHOT, POV**_** gak jelas****, teori ngarang sendiri.**

**.**

_**SUMMARY**_

**Sepenggal kisah antara Yamamoto sang bintang Namimori yang dikagumi banyak orang dengan Gokudera, sang bintang Namimori, namun tak suka dekat dengan orang yang menurutnya menjengkelkan.**

**Kisah ketika mereka pulang dari rumah salah satu sahabat baik mereka.**

**Bagaimana`kah kisah mereka? Dua bintang yang saling memiliki sinarnya masing – masing.**

**.**

"**Bla bla bla" : Berbicara seperti biasa**

'**Bla bla bla' : Berbicara dalam hati**

**.**

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE? **__**DON'T READ!**__**  
**_**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Kau salah Hayato._

_Walaupun tak bersama dengan yang lain, dan sekalipun dia sendirian,_

_dia akan tetap bersinar menerangi sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi kegelapan."_

* * *

_CKLEK_

"Kalian sudah mau pulang, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto?" Ucap salah seorang pemuda _brunette_ bermata_ hazelnut_ saat salah satu sahabatnya membuka pintu dari dalam rumah.

"_Gomen ne Juudaime_! Saya ingin sekali menginap di sini. Hanya saja, saya takut mengganggu istirahat anda!" Jawab salah satu sahabat dari pemuda _brunette_ seraya membungkukkan badan.

"_A–ano..._ Ti–tidak apa – apa Gokudera-kun!" Balas Tsuna–sang pemuda _brunette, _seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Merasa bingung akan sikap sahabatnya yang tak pernah berubah.

"_Maa... Maa..._ _Gomen ne, _Tsuna. Aku tak ingin _oya-jii_ khawatir, jadi aku harus pulang."

Kini yang menimpali ucapan Tsuna adalah seorang pemuda tampan, dan memiliki rambut _spike _hitam. Yang juga merupakan salah satu sahabat baik dari seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"_Huum... _Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu hati – hati di jalan ya?" Ucap Tsuna memaklumi.

"Tenang saja! _Juudaime_ tak perlu khawatir."

"_Yo_! Kami pulang ya, Tsuna!"

Kini terlihat seorang pemuda beriris _hazelnut_ sedang melambaikan tangan pada kedua pemuda yang akan melangkah pergi meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

_BLAM_

Terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup dari kediaman Keluarga Sawada.

Dan yang melakukannya adalah Tsuna, dia menutup pintu rumahnya setelah yakin bahwa kedua sahabatnya sudah tidak terlihat dari pandangan matanya.

Beralih pada kedua sahabat Tsuna yang sedang di perjalanan menuju rumah mereka masing – masing.

"_Hm_... Gokudera!"

Terdengar sebuah panggilan dari pemuda berambut _spike _hitam. Dan tentunya dia tujukan pada pria berambut perak yang berada tepat di depannya.

"_Oi! _Gokudera!"

Kembali Yamamoto–pemuda berambut _spike_ hitam, memanggil pria berambut perak–Gokudera.

"_Cih_, _urusai yakyu-baka!"_

"_Maa... Maa..._ Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau jalan lebih dulu?"

_GREP_

"_Cih, urusa–TEME!"_

Tiba – tiba mereka berhenti karena lengan Gokudera ditahan oleh Yamamoto.

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Apa karena Yamamoto menahan lengannya?

Ah, ternyata bukan hanya itu saja! Setelah Yamamoto menahan lengan Gokudera, dia dengan cepat memeluk Gokudera dari belakang. Dan hal itu membuat Gokudera kesal.

"_TEME! Yakyu-baka,_ apa yang kau laku–"

"Hayato."

Ya, ucapan Gokudera terputus karena Yamamoto yang tiba – tiba memangil Gokudera dengan nama kecilnya.

"_Doushite?_"

Kembali. Kembali terdengar suara Yamamoto, namun kali ini berupa pertanyaan. Tak lupa dengan pelukannya yang semakin erat pada tubuh mungil Gokudera.

"Ta–Takeshi..."

Kini Gokuderalah yang mengeluarkan suara. Suaranya terdengar lebih tenang namun sedikit gugup.

"_Hm?_ Ada apa? Apa kau marah?"

"_Baka! _Kenapa kau memelukku?! Bagaimana jika ada yang lihat?"

"_Ssttt... _Tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang lihat. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam."

"Ka–kau..."

"Lagipula, apa salah jika aku memelukmu?"

"Tentu saja bodoh!"

"Jahatnya~... Padahal aku`kan kekasihmu..."

_BLUSH_

"_U-urusai!"_

Mereka masih bertahan dengan posisi Yamamoto yang memeluk Gokudera dari belakang.

Tak lupa dengan Yamamoto yang asyik menggoda Gokudera dengan kata – katanya, juga dengan mengungkapkan bagaimana status mereka saat ini.

Terdiam cukup lama, mereka masih menikmati _moment – moment _yang sangat jarang terjadi ini. Yamamoto yang masih setia memeluk Gokudera, menghangatkan sang pemuda berambut perak.

Tak ketinggalan, Gokudera yang juga sedang menikmati _moment_ seperti ini–merasa nyaman atas pelukan sang kekasih.

"Hayato..."

Kini Yamamoto lah yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"_Hm...?"_

Gokudera hanya menyahuti panggilan Yamamoto dengan sebuah suara, namun terselip sebuah nada bertanya di sana.

"Tentang hubungan kita, apa sebaiknya Tsuna–"

"TIDAK! _Juudaime _tidak boleh tahu!"

Belum sempat Yamamoto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gokudera sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi, Hayato..."

"Takeshi... Ku mohon..."

Tidak. Jika sang kekasih sudah memohon, Yamamoto tidakk akan sanggup untuk membantahnya.

Jadi bisa kesimpulannya, Yamamoto ingin Tsuna tahu akan hubungan dirinya dengan sang _Storm Guardian Vongola._ Namun sayangnya orang yang bersangkutan tak ingin _Juudaime_nya mengetahui hal itu.

"_Ok, _aku mengerti. Tapi, boleh`kah aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Apa?"

"_Eng... Etto... _Apa kau sedang marah padaku?"

_SRET_

Seketika setelah mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Gokudera melepas paksa pelukan Yamamoto. Dan menghadapkan wajahnya pada wajah Yamamoto.

"Maksudmu?"

Kini Gokudera lah yang bertanya pada Yamamoto. Seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, karena bingung dengan ucapan sang kekasih.

"_Yah_... Tadi kau seperti orang yang sedang marah. Bukan hanya tadi, tapi aku merasakannya dari siang saat di sekolah."

"_Hm..._ Pikirkan saja oleh mu."

"Hei! Memang aku salah apa?"

"Menurutmu?"

"_Err... _Entahlah..."

Terbalik. Kini sang _Rain Guardian_ lah yang merasa bingung. Dia cukup bingung.

Apa yang dia lakukan hingga membuat kekasihnya marah?

"Hayato... Katakan padaku, apa yang membuat kau marah?"

Menyerah, Yamamoto menyerah untuk memikirkan perbuatan apa yang telah membuat kekasihnya marah. Dan menanyakan saja pada kekasihnya.

"_Baka_!"

"Kumohon..."

"_Ck, _sudahlah lupakan!"

"Hayato!"

_SRET_

_GREP_

Sesaat sebelum Gokudera beranjak, Yamamoto telah menarik dan memeluknya kembali.

Namun kini posisi mereka kini wajah Gokudera yang bersentuhan dengan dada bidang sang _ace baseball_ Namimori.

"Kumohon Hayato... Apa aku telah menyakitimu?" Tanya kembali sang _Rain Guardian_ kepada kekasih yang ada di dekapannya.

"Tidak..." Jawab Gokudera pelan.

"Lalu?"

"A–aku hanya tak suka wanita itu..."

Pelan. Sangat pelan saat Gokudera mengatakan hal itu.

"Wanita?"

"Ya. _Manager _klub _baseball_." Ucap Gokudera semakin memelankan suaranya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang kekasih.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

Tiba – tiba suara Yamamoto yang semula tenang kini menjadi sangat dalam. Ya, dia sedikit menggeram.

"Tidak ada. Hanya kata – katanya sedikit membuatku jengkel."

"Eh? Kata – katanya?"

"Ah, sudahlah lupakan."

_SRET_

Tiba – tiba Gokudera melepas pelukan Yamamoto dan membelakanginya.

"Aku..."

"Ya, Hayato?"

Cemas. Yamamoto cemas akan sikap Gokudera.

"Hah... Aku tahu kau ini seorang bintang."

"Ah, maksudmu? Aku sedikit bingung." Tanya Yamamoto yang sangat bingung akan ucapan sang kekasih.

"_Yakyuu-baka_! Otakmu memang perlu diganti!"

"Wah, benar`kah? Tak kusangka kau perhatian juga dengan otakku."

Goda Yamamoto pada Gokudera.

Dia lega ternyata sang kekasih masih bersikap seperti biasanya.

"BODOH! Hah..."

Gokudera menghela nafas. Tak habis pikir dengan sikap kekasihnya yang selalu seperti itu.

"Maksudku, jika diibaratkan kau adalah sebuah bintang besar yang dikelilingi bintang – bintang lain, sehingga kau lebih kalian memiliki cahaya yang lebih. Dibandingkan aku yang hanya seperti satu bintang tanpa bintang lain." Jelas Gokudera masih membelakangi Yamamoto.

Seakan paham dengan maksud kekasihnya mengatakan hal itu, Yamamoto berucap,

"Kau salah Hayato... Walaupun tak bersama dengan yang lain, dan sekalipun dia sendirian, dia akan tetap bersinar menerangi sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi kegelapan," ucap Yamamoto menjawab ucapan Gokudera."Dan di situlah menariknya sebuah bintang."

_SRET_

"Kau mengerti, Hayato?"

Ucap Yamamoto yang kini telah membalikkan badan Gokudera, lalu memegang kedua pipi sang kekasih.

"Takeshi..."

Kedua pasang mata saling bertemu. Saling mendalami satu sama lain.

Lalu, salah seorang dari mereka mengangkat dagu pemuda berambut perak.

_CUP_

Sebuah ciuman.

Tidak ada lumatan ataupun hisapan. Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut.

Dan Gokudera segera mengakhirinya dengan mendorong dada sang kekasih.

Berbalik. Lalu,

"Cepat kita pulang!"

Dia berucap, mengajak sang kekasih untuk beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Yo!"

Seakan melupakan kejadian tadi, Yamamoto dengan semangatnya membalas ucapan Gokudera.

Namun langkah Yamamoto tiba – tiba berhenti. Lalu,

"Hei, lihat! Sebuah bintang!" Dia berucap seraya menunjuk kearah langit yang.

"Cih, hanya sebuah bintang. Tidak ada yang menarik."

Jawab Gokudera setelah melihat bintang yang ditunjuk Yamamoto.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dasar _yakyuu-baka_! Bintang akan jauh lebih menarik jika berkumpul dan menjadi kumpulan bintang yang bercahaya!"

"Kau salah. Apa kau sudah lupa dengan yang kukatakan tadi, Hayato?"

"Cih, sudahlah! Cepat kita pulang!"

Tidak mau terlihat bodoh di hadapan sang kekasih, Gokudera malah mengalihkan ucapannya.

Dan akhirnya mereka kembali berjalan menuju rumah masing – masing.

Tapi,

_GREP_

Yamamoto tak mau berjalan terlalu jauh dengan kekasihnya. Sehingga, dia segera menggengam tangan sang kekasih.

_BLUSH_

"_Yakyuu-baka_!"

"Sstt... Biarkanlah seperti ini, Hayato..."

Akhirnya Gokudera tak mengeluarkan suara, dan menikmati genggaman hangat sang kekasih.

* * *

Sekalipun bintang tersebut hanya ada satu, dia akan terus bersinar menerangi kegelapan.

_Tak peduli jika dirinya tak memiliki teman untuk saling menyinari._

_Dia tidak akan redup, dan akan terus bersinar._

_Sama seperti dirimu,_

_Tak peduli jika orang tak suka denganmu, dan kau hanya sendirian._

_Di mataku kau seperti sebuah bintang,_

_Yang akan terus menyinari kegelapan._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**A/N**_** : **_Yatta~..._! A

Selesai juga bikin _fict _YamaGoku! Dari dulu pengen bikin, tapi baru kesampaian sekarang! Q.Q

Ini juga daku lagi sakit, maksain bikin _fict._ Karena daku bingung harus ngapain. Diem aja, malah bosen! Jadilah _fict_ _nista nan abal_ ini. *nyuri – nyuri waktu*

Iya, daku tahu. Ini _fict_ gak ada bagus – bagusnya. Yang ada malah gak jelas isi dan alur ceritanya. Juga ini terlalu pendek! Q.Q  
_Gomen_ bagi penggemar 8059! Daku gak bermaksud menistakan _pair fave_ kalian! m(_ _)m

Ya, ini juga sebagai _fict Oneshot_ terakhir sebelum daku hiatus karena UN. Juga merupakan salah satu fict _request_ temanku. Entahlah, dia masih ingat atau tidak...

Do'a in ya, semoga daku lulus! :D

Yosh, sekian _**A/N**__GaJe_ dariku!

_**So, mind to RnR?**_


End file.
